


Cream Puff

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki odia i lunedì come, sicuramente, gran parte della popolazione mondiale.<br/>Non saprebbe neanche dare una spiegazione logica e coerente, ma pensa sia una pessima combinazione degli allenamenti mattutini - che si rivelano essere più pesanti del solito, forse perché anche Coach Mizoguchi odia i lunedì come lui -, e delle noiosissime materie che deve seguire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream Puff

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Cream Puff  
>  **Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
>  **Personaggi:** Hanamaki Takahiro, Matsukawa Issei  
>  **Pairing:** MatsuHana  
>  **Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Avvertimenti:** OneShot, Leggero Shonen-ai, What if? (E se…)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 580  
>  **Note: 1.** Dovevo partecipare al Sillabario per scrittori ma mi è passata la voglia, quindi ho allungato un po’ le fic che ho scritto per pubblicarle separatamente ù_ù  
>  **2.** Amo questi due. Li amo così tanto che boh *rotola* e ci deve essere più amore per questa coppia è_é  
>  **3.** Per chi non lo sapesse, il cibo preferito di Hanamaki sono i profiteroles (o cream puff a seconda della traduzione) e la fic è ispirata ad alcuni post del tumblr [Seijou LINE](http://seijouline.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**_ _ **

  


Hanamaki odia i lunedì come, sicuramente, gran parte della popolazione mondiale.  
Non saprebbe neanche dare una spiegazione logica e coerente, ma pensa sia una pessima combinazione degli allenamenti mattutini - che si rivelano essere più pesanti del solito, forse perché anche Coach Mizoguchi odia i lunedì come lui -, e delle noiosissime materie che deve seguire.  
Quanto meno, cerca di consolarsi, sa di dover ringraziare la sua buona stella per avergli concesso di stare nell'ultima fila di banchi, accanto alla finestra. Anche se, ovviamente, nemmeno quella semi copertura creata dai suoi compagni gli permette di ignorare del tutto le lezioni.  
Come ogni settimana, cerca di resistere fino alla pausa pranzo e quando finalmente sente la campanella si permette di appoggiare finalmente la testa sul banco, facendo penzolare le braccia verso il pavimento.  
Dovrebbe trovare la forza per andare al negozio della scuola, per prendere il pranzo e magari anche un profiterole crema per tirarsi su di morale... ma non ce la può fare. Quel giorno non si sente proprio in grado di fare qualsiasi cosa.  
« Ehi», la voce di Matsukawa lo raggiunge all'improvviso, accompagnata da un leggero calcio ai piedi del banco che lo fa sussultare.  
Borbotta a sua volta qualcosa in risposta, riuscendo con quel briciolo di energia che gli è rimasta a sollevare almeno il capo per guardare il suo migliore amico.  
Issei ghigna, palesemente divertito dal suo atteggiamento apatico.  
« Se sei vivo dammi un altro segno».  
« Mh-mh...», mugola, appoggiando di nuovo la testa sul banco, « Dammi la forza per andare al negozio...»  
« I profiteroles sono finiti», lo avverte tranquillamente Matsukawa, ridacchiando al: « Ecco perché odio i lunedì», di Takehiro.  
Lo osserva per un momento poi, continuando a sorridere, gli appoggia in testa un pacchetto di carta.  
« Ehi», lo richiama e quando Hanamaki rialza il capo, confuso, Issei non fa altro se non sventolargli davanti al naso quello stesso sacchetto.  
« Credo sia una vera e propria fortuna il fatto che sia riuscito a prenderne un paio», dichiara, ed improvvisamente il volto abbattuto di Hanamaki cambia: i suoi occhi si illuminano, le labbra si piegano verso l'alto e le mani corrono subito verso il pacchetto per afferrarlo.  
« Oh Matsukawa! Non dovevi!», esclama, aprendo il sacchetto.  
All'interno ci sono cinque profiteroles, ed hanno un aspetto così invitante che non riesce a trattenersi dal prenderne subito uno per infilarselo in bocca per intero.  
È delizioso, e per quel che gli riguarda non esiste niente di migliore al mondo. Non ha neanche dubbi nel definire quel momento la parte migliore della giornata.  
« Mangi come un'animale, te l'ho già detto?», commenta Matsukawa, afferrando una delle sedie per sedersi accanto a lui.  
« Ogni lunedì», ribatte Takehiro, prendendo un altro profiteroles, cercando però di gustarselo più lentamente del primo, « Ti ho già detto che ti amo?», dichiara a quel punto, estasiato dal sapore del suo dolce preferito.  
« Ogni lunedì.»  
« Ti amo anche gli altri giorni della settimana», aggiunge sincero, prendendo il terzo dolcetto, « Ma il lunedì di più».  
« Mi ami solo perché ti porto i profiteroles», commenta con tono fintamente drammatico Matsukawa.  
« Nah», ghigna Hanamaki, « Lo faccio anche perché hai delle gambe sexy».  
« Non so come ringraziarti per il tuo amore incondizionato», controbatte l’altro, facendo di nuovo sorridere Takehiro.  
« Non so che farei senza di te, Issei», ammette divertito, prendendo il quarto profiteroles per offrire l'ultimo a Matsukawa.  
« Sai... me lo dici ogni lunedì.»


End file.
